


Ice Cream or Iced Cream?

by Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Icecream Kink, LICK ME, M/M, Mild BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared/pseuds/Dont_Hug_Me_Im_Extremely_Scared
Summary: Yurio learns that it's more fun to make 'ice cream' in the dark.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Ice Cream or Iced Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Boku No Pico. I'm dirty A.F. XDDD

⫸⫸⫸⫸ᖫᖭ⫷⫷⫷⫷⫸⫸⫸⫸ᖫᖭ⫷⫷⫷⫷⫸⫸⫸⫸ᖫᖭ⫷⫷⫷

   A small groan escaped Yuri's parted lips as the heat of his warm tongue began melting the soft, frozen, sugary custard. Even with his eyes closed, the young boy could easily detect the burning sensation of dark ,serious, almost piercing, eyes locked on his every move. 

  "Oi! Otabek, stop staring at me!" Yuri hissed, opening one of his emerald green eyes to send the older male a warning glare of disapproval.

   Shifting the car back into reverse, Otabek grunted a small apology before awkwardly repositioning the rear view mirror.

   "Idiot." Yuri mumbled, turning his attention back onto his awaiting ice cream cone.

   Not another word was exchanged between the two males as the shiny black Ferrari drove through the night's beautiful and empty streets. The sound of the sports car's roaring engine was soon drowned out by the loud echoes of Yuri's lapping tongue.

   A subtle smirk tugged on the corners of the blonde's lips, for he was fully aware of just what he was doing.

   With hands gripping the black leather covered steering wheel with brute force, the raven haired male tried desperately to maintain his focus on the dimly lit road ahead of him but soon failed as his gaze slowly wondered back to the blonde boy.

   Otabek licked his chapped lips at the sight before him.

   The soft pastel moon cast a faint glow down upon Yuri, resulting in his delicate, milky white skin to compliment his vibrant golden hair while his pink tongue continued to lazily swirl around the tip of the cream before sheathing it between his lips; sucking it.

   A heavy blush kissed Otabek's cheeks as he roughly dragged his teeth against his bottom lip; his lust hazed eyes not once leaving the beautiful creature beside him.

   Taking a quick glance at the road, the older male had to take a double take and fiercely swerve the vehicle in order to not crash into the backside of yet another car, resulting in Yuri's small frame to slide into the side door.

   "Shit," Yuri groaned, "I dropped my ice cream cone! Ota, do you have any napkins?"

   The dark haired male grunted in response, his right hand reaching into the glove compartment and handed the boy next to him the tan paper napkins.

   "Thanks."

    Yuri began wiping the white sugary cream from off of his favorite tank top, a black shirt with the words 'I'm feline fine' written in yellow cursive letters, as the black car pulled up into the luxurious apartment complex.

    Shifting the gear into park, the usually emotionless male couldn't help but chuckle at Yuri's appearance.

    "Oi! What's so funny?!!!" the blonde hissed, unbuckling his seatbelt.

    "Your face." Otabek laughed, lifting his larger hand to cup the smaller boy's cheek, "There's a small smudge of ice cream...right...here."

    Yuri's angry scowl melded into a surprised gasp as he felt Otabek's warm tongue gently swipe against his bare cheek. Low rumbles of satisfaction erupted from the black haired male's chest while his vanilla coated taste buds savored the sweet flavors.

    "Delicious~" he purred, his breath heavy as his chiseled face moved closer towards the younger boy's, "But I wonder if...here...will taste even better."

    Dark brown almost pitch black irises trailed down to Yuri's lips, watching them with an extreme hunger, as chapped lips soon brushed against pale dry ones.

   Otabek smirked, pulling away slowly; his smoldering gaze boring a hole into the panting male, teasing him, just like he had done before with the ice cream.

   "Mmm...just what I thought. My little kitten tastes sweeter than he looks."

   Yuri attempted to spit back a feisty combat but soon bit back his tongue at the feeling of sharp teeth roughly biting the exposed flesh of where his neck and shoulders met.

   "O-Ota~"

   The raven haired male groaned in response, lazily dragging his pink tongue over the bruised area and soothing it with open mouthed kisses.

   "Well I'm beat. Come on Yuri, lets go up stairs so I can get some rest. It's almost midnight and I have to work tomorrow." Otabek stretched, opening the driver's door and stepping out.

   Yuri furrowed his delicate eyebrows creating crease lines on his forehead; his cheeks dusted in a rosy red blush.

   How could someone act so animalistic one moment and then completely change their whole personality the next without references of the past?

   Yuri stepped out of the inky vehicle, his eyes landing on Otabek's shiny black leather biker jacket clad body as he began taking long nonchalant strides up the apartment complex stairs.

   Looking up at the bright moon, the younger male couldn't help but contemplate on how beautiful the night sky was in all its peaceful glory, but all peacefulness was soon lost when the alarming cry of the car alarm snapped Yuri out of his day dream, sending him a good two feet up into the air.

   With two feet finally planted on the ground and with a heart slowly recovering from a mere heart attack, the blonde haired boy began frantically running the apartment steps; skipping a few steps at a time.

   Reaching the third floor, the short male bursts through the front door, his emerald green irises angrily scanning his surroundings; a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

  Yuri stared into the pitch black darkness. Usually the moon would shine into the rooms at night but noticing that the blinds were closed made him realize his grave mistake.

  Keeping the front door open, Yuri attempted to use the outside light as a source of  light, as he made his way to the only place where the florescent light reached. The kitchen.

   "Otabek," Yuri yelled, his irritated eyes searching the area for any sudden movement, "get your hairy ass out here! It's not funn~"

    A high pitched screech escaped the blonde's throat as he heard the front door suddenly slam shut; tears began streaming down his face for he was totally scared shitless as darkness completely surrounded him.

   "O-Ota?" Yuri whispered, desperately hoping that it was all some sort of troublesome prank.

   "Yuri~"

   The smaller male's body jerked in surprise as two strong arms snaked their way around his waist, pulling him closer into his capturer's naked torso, his nose gently nuzzling into the boy's soft blonde locks.

   Yuri let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, happy to be in his somewhat grumpy boyfriend's embrace, but something was a little...off.

  "Ota, can you please turn on th~"

   An animalistic growl of disapproval vibrated against the back of Yuri's neck as the male holding him began tracing an invisible line from the nape of his neck down his sensitive spine until he reached the waist of his skinny jeans.

   The blonde haired boy shivered letting out a soft purr, while his arms reached around to wrap around the older male's neck.

   Smirking at the younger boy's reactions, Otabek leaned forward, attaching his plump lips back onto the spot where he had marked earlier.

   Yuri closed his eyes, his mouth forming an 'O' as he arched his back in pure pleasure; his arms loosening their hold around the dark haired beauties' neck and slowly falling back to his sides, his fingers accidentally brushing the side of Otabek's bare thigh.

   The older male's hands began lifting up Yuri's tank top; a small groan escaped his lips as the delicate fabric scraped the sensitive tip of his exposed and erect manhood.

   Goosebumps scattered Yuri's warm flesh while the cold air began surrounding his body; his ass slowly grinding into his boyfriend's crotch.

  Burying his face into the crook of Yuri's flushed neck, Otabek violently grabbed Yuri's hips, pulling him back closer towards him, letting out a long satisfied moan; the delicious friction of the jeans on his bare cock almost making him shoot his load.

  "Yuri, take off your pants."

  Flushed and panting, Yuri hummed an ok before starting to unbuckle his belt, and pulled down both his jeans and boxers in just one simple motion.

  Before Yuri could process his next move, the young male found that his upper body was being forcefully bent over the kitchen counter; the cold granite top resulting in his nipples to harden.

  Otabek let out a dark chuckle as he tied the blonde's smaller hands behind his back with his black studded belt.  

  With his erect cock pressing against the edge of the counter, Yuri began to question the older male's actions but was soon cut off by the feeling of a warm wet mussel invading his virgin hole.

  Otabek smirked as he placed a single finger inside his boyfriend's tight asshole. The blonde haired boy's constant moans of pleasure made it extra enjoyable for him to completely dominate him.

   Thinking that the pleasure couldn't escalate any further, Yuri was soon proved wrong as he gasped; feeling the burning coldness of a wet ice cube against his hot ass cheeks.

   Sucking in a deep breath, Yuri held his breath while the dripping cube of ice slithered its way into puckered asshole.

   Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he helplessly clenched and unclenched is fists; unable to move since his hands were bound behind his back.

   Otabek smiled, tightly gripping Yuri's waist before inserting his throbbing rod into the younger male's awaiting hole.

  A wave of pleasure washed throughout the raven haired man's body as his hips began thrusting forward; the tip of his thick shaft brushing against the cold ice cube.

  Yuri groaned feeling his boyfriend's hand wrap around his aching erection, slowly toying with him until he was finally jerked off to orgasm.

   Squeezing the younger male's round ass, Otabek closed his eyes as he savored the sensational feeling of having his cock being milked by the same boy who had teased him not too long ago.

   With the tensing of his balls and the flexing of his rod, the black haired male growled as load after thick load of his precious seed began flowing into Yuri's ass.

   The blonde haired boy smiled, wishing that this internal warmth would last forever, but then something else happened.

   The kitchen lights flicked on as a speechless JJ stood at the front door. His eyes literally melting at the sight before him.


End file.
